herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fuwa/Gallery
Gallery Fuwa_page_header.png HuPC49_Fuwa_excited.jpg|Fuwa in the baton pass HuPC49 Yell and Star cheer together.jpg|Yell and Star cheering together STPC01_Fuwa_constellation.jpg|Hikaru imagines a Fuwa constellation STPC01_Fuwa_giggling.jpg|Fuwa giggles Sparkle StarTwin Hikaru and Prunce dancing.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls meeting each other.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls on the rocket.jpg STPC01 Fuwa admiring the dadillion.jpg|Fuwa admiring the dandelion STPC01_Fuwa_warping_the_rocket_to_Earth.jpg|Fuwa warping the rocket to Earth STOC01 Fuwa and Elena eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Elena in the eyecatch STPC01 Fuwa and Star eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in the eyecatch DycC7wFUUAE7Eox.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in eyecatch 1 STPC01 Fuwa and Hikaru eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru peeking out from behind the Twinkle Book STPC01_Fuwa_makes_the_girls_hold_hands.jpg|Fuwa makes the girls hold hands so they can understand each other D4ElwAWUwAAG9xE.jpg STPC02 Episode 2 title.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in title STPC02_Fuwa_asleep_in_the_Twinkle_Book.png.png|Fuwa asleep in the Twinkle Book STPC03 Lala doesn't know what is happening.jpg|Lala is tired and doesn't know what is happening STPC03 Lala telling Hikaru to wait.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru to wait STPC03_Fuwa_as_a_calf.jpg|Fuwa as Taurus in episode 3 D0IKTm7V4AAI5EN.jpg STPC04 Hikaru watches Elena saltily.jpg|Hikaru glances at what Elena is doing STPC04 Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake.jpg|Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake STPC04_Fuwa_looks_up_at_Lala.jpg|Fuwa looking up at Lala STPC04 Elena's sister holds Fuwa up.jpg|Elena's little sister holding Fuwa up in the air D0IMOtkVYAA-6ru.jpg STPC04 Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other STPC05 The girls watching Fuwa.jpg|The girls watching Fuwa STPC05_Fuwa_smiles_at_Madoka.jpg|Fuwa smiles at Madoka STPC05 Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with them so easily.jpg|Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with Elena and Madoka so easily STPC06 Hikaru excited to take Lala to the observatory.jpg|Hikaru excited to take Lala to the observatory STPC06 Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited.jpg|Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited STPC06_Fuwa_as_a_blue_lion.jpg|Fuwa as a blue lion in episode 6 D1QQaUqVAAAOsob.jpg STPC07 Everyone clapping at their success.jpg|Everyone clapping at their success STPC07 Prunce and Lala falling asleep at the table.jpg|Fuwa, Prunce and Lala falling asleep on the job STPC07 Hikaru Elena and Madoka look at Lala.png|Hikaru, Elena and Madoka look at Lala STPC08 The girls are not thrilled wit that form of introduction.png|The girls are not thrilled with that form of introduction STPC08 Prunce says raining bones aren't as odd as raining diamonds.png|Prunce saying raining bones aren't as odd as raining diamonds STPC08 The Cures on Planet Kennel.jpg|The Cures on Planet Kennel STPC08 Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings.jpg|Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings STPC Eyecatch Hikaru and Fuwa eat on donut.jpg|An eyecatch of Hikaru and Fuwa eating on a donut STPC Eyecatch Hikaru and Fuwa happy to see Prunce.jpg|An eyecatch of Prunce appearing out of the donut STPC08_Fuwa_as_the_Libra_constellation.png|Fuwa as Libra in episode 8 D3gdTQwU0AAkxWd.jpg STPC10_Fuwa_activates_her_warping_powers.jpg|Fuwa activates her warping powers STPC10_Prunce_and_Fuwa_holding_on_tightly_as_the_rocket_takes_off.jpg|Prunce and Fuwa holding on tightly as the rocket takes off STPC10_Fuwa_about_to_eat_her_cake.jpg|Fuwa about to eat her cake STPC10 The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin.jpg|The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin STPC10_Prunce_shattering_the_girls_dream.png|Prunce shattering the girls hopes and dreams D4EfmyOVUAAu-1h.jpg STPC13 Madoka and Fuwa admire her surname.jpg|Madoka and Fuwa say how nice of a surname "Hagoromo" is STPC13 Hikaru calls out to Lala.jpg|Hikaru calls out to Lala STPC13_Fuwa_happy_to_be_in_the_Twinkle_Book.jpg|Fuwa is happy to be in the Twinkle Book STPC13_Fuwa_cries_out_to_Hikaru_and_Lala,_saying_that_she's_hungry.jpg|Fuwa cries out to Hikaru and Lala, saying that she's hungry STPC13_Fuwa_offers_Lala_some_of_her_hamburger.jpg|Fuwa offers Lala some of her hamburger STPC13 Fuwa calls out to Lala.png|Fuwa calls out to Lala STPC14 Elena tells the girls she's her mother.png|Elena tells the girls that the woman is her mother STPC14_Fuwa_as_a_scorpion.jpg|Fuwa as a scorpion STPC14 Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again.jpg|Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again STPC15 Hikaru wonders when Prunce even got the donuts.jpg|Hikaru wonders when Prunce even got the donuts STPC15_Mao_fixes_Fuwas_bow.jpg|Mao fixes Fuwa's bow STPC15_Fuwa_thanks_Mao.png|Fuwa thanks Mao STPC15 Elena and Fuwa dance along to the song.jpg|Elena and Fuwa dance along to the song STPC15_Fuwa_sings_along.png|Fuwa sings along STPC15 The girls realise things aren't going in their favor.jpg|The girls realise things aren't going in their favor STPC15 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC15_Fuwa_holding_a_bow_and_arrow.jpg|Fuwa holding a bow and arrow STPC15 Prunce stress eats.jpg|Prunce stress eats D64yCNCU0AAuI4j.jpg STPC17 Lala and Elena are shocked to see the statue moving.jpg|Lala and Elena are shocked to see the statue moving STPC17_Fuwa_as_the_Virgo_Princess.jpg|Fuwa as the Virgo Princess STPC17 The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion.jpg|The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion STPC18 Hikaru says her friends are here to help.png|Hikaru thinks her mother is talented then goes on to say her friends are here to help her out STPC18_Elena,_Madoka_and_Lala_are_amazed.png|Elena, Madoka and Lala are amazed by how accurate Terumi's drawing was STPC18_Fuwa_asks_where_Hikaru's_father_is.png|Fuwa asks where Hikaru's father is STPC18_Hikaru_showing_the_others_her_mom's_manga.jpg|Hikaru showing the others her mom's manga STPC18 Lala, Elena and Madoka watch from afar.png|Lala, Elena and Madoka watch from afar STPC18_Prunce_comments_on_their_family_bond.png|Prunce comments on their family bond Category:Galleries